The proposed work would enable the convergent, enantioselective, and biomimetic synthesis of the alkaloid natural product (-)-communesin F. (-)-Communesin F belongs to a family of natural products containing a structurally unique heptacyclic framework. This family of natural products displays a range of interesting biological activities. A biosynthetically inspired rearrangement of a complex heterodimer should afford the core of the communesin alkaloids. Application of our newly developed method for heterodimerization will allow rapid access to the necessary dimer. The method centers on the stepwise union of complex amines in the form of unsymmetrical diazenes followed by photoexpulsion of dinitrogen to afford the heterodimerized product. In all, the proposed route will afford a rapid and convergent synthesis of (-)- communesin F which potentially could be expanded to all members of the communesin family of natural products.